The Troubles of a Duck on a Key Ring
by dancingbean
Summary: A lost set of keys, far too much glitter, and a ridiculous CDC attempt at blackmail. How much more fluffy could this Channy story get? Sonny/Chad


**Disclaimer – I do not own Sonny with a Chance. Etc.**

**Okay people, be prepared for ridiculous amounts of fluff and cheese :D Woohoo. Feel the Channy goodness.**

**Enjoy.**

The Troubles of a Duck on a Key Ring

It was 5:30pm, and Sonny Munroe was just adding the finishing touches to an enormous pink wizard's hat that she had spent most of the afternoon making. She leant back, brushing her dark hair out of her eyes and grinning at the finished prop. She let out a barely stifled giggle at the thought of Grady wearing the hat, this sketch was going to be brilliant, So Random! was going from strength to strength...

She was so absorbed in adding the last plastic jewel to the hat that she jumped when her happy internal monologue was rudely interrupted by a sarcastic drawl, coming from behind her,

"So Munroe, is ah... _glitter _the latest fashion accessory for you Randoms?"

Sonny rolled her eyes and sighed as she turned to narrow her eyes at the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper.

"What do you want Chad? You know this is clearly for a sketch" she brandished the hat at him, scowling when a pink sequin fell off and landed on her shoe,

Chad snorted and pointed at her with one hand,

"No I was talking about the glitter you've managed to get all over your face, in your hair..."

Sonny glared at him and shook her head, trying not to show her alarm at the amount of glitter that showered down from her head,

"Oh great... I kept pushing my hair out of my face and-"

"Don't care." Chad interrupted, running a finger along the back of the prop house couch and then grimacing at some invisible dirt he had apparently picked up on his finger, "Anyway, do you seriously think I came all the way over here to talk about glitter?"

Sonny raised one eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips, not noticing that she had spread more glitter onto her purple tunic dress.

"All the way over here? Chad, it's like two minutes down a hallway"

"Shh!" Chad widened his eyes in annoyance and stamped his foot as he tried to bring the topic back to his reason for visiting.

"Chad did you just stamp your f-"

"Sonny!" Chad's voice squeaked in frustration and he hastily cleared his throat before trying again, "Sonny, the reason I came over here is because I need your help,"

"Ahhh..." Sonny grinned and leant back against the table, a satisfied smile curling the corners of her mouth, "You need my help?"

"Only because I need someone with absolutely no talent to come with me to this premiere, so that I'll seem even more famous..."

Sonny smiled that megawatt smile as she stood up from leaning on the table,

"And you want to take me?"

Chad rolled his eyes,

"No, I want to take Cloudy and Rainy..."

Sonny clapped her hands and opened her mouth to say something before eventually realising exactly what he had said. A frown creased her pretty features,

"No talent?"

"Well, yeah, you're a Random... It's the new Tridark movie premiere..." Chad could see Sonny's eyes widen at the prospect of seeing the stars of her favourite films in the flesh... But at the last minute she caught herself. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and raised her nose in the air,

"I'm every bit as famous as you, just not as much of a _jerk. _Take one of your minions with you, why would _I_ want to go?"

With that statement she gathered up her craft materials from the table and swept out of the room, leaving Chad standing stunned until the click of her high heeled ankle boots had faded down the corridor, her vanilla perfume lingering in her wake.

Stupid Random. Stupid cute Random.

He muttered to himself and shuffled his feet as he thought, trying to think what he could do to persuade the brunette comedienne to come with him to the premiere. Because she was untalented and needed help to get into the spotlight. Clearly.

Definitely nothing to do with her pretty hair, or her infectious laugh.

Chad ran his hand through his own hair and turned to leave the room, batting at a pair of rubber snakes as he left, when he noticed something bright yellow on the floor by the couch, something Sonny had dropped on her way out.

He bent to pick it up, examining it once he had straightened up. A yellow plastic duck on a keyring, the yellow colour fading with age, with a black smudge across one tiny wing. Attached to the keyring were two keys, clearly house keys.

Chad smirked, he had what he needed now, leverage. If Sonny wanted to get into her apartment that night, she was going to have to agree to Chad Dylan Cooper's terms. Ah, the joys of the times when Connie Munroe went back to Wisconsin, leaving Sonny without a spare key...

* * *

Sonny looked down at the craft box she carried as she walked down the corridor, grinning as she thought about everything Chad had just said. So maybe he had said that she was talentless, but she knew that wasn't true... but he had also asked her to a movie premiere, over anyone else that he could have asked.

She tried to hug herself a bit at this thought, although it was difficult while carrying the box.

It had been becoming increasingly difficult recently, so resist Chad with his blond hair, sparkling blue eyes and kind personality that every so often threatened to show through the jerk throb exterior.

Inside her head Sonny knew that she had fallen for Chad Dylan Cooper a long time ago, maybe when they had their first argument, or perhaps the first time she had ever met him, but on the outside she couldn't show it. Chad did not associate himself with people who were less glamorous than him... Until now.

Not that she was less glamorous than him. Obviously.

Sonny fumbled with her car keys, juggling the craft box onto one arm as she attempted to unlock the small blue car. It was nothing special, her mom had arrived with it a few months before, announcing that it was as good as any convertible of Tawni's. Sonny had been forced out of honesty to disagree with that statement, but was, in true Sonny fashion, delighted with the car.

Having finally managed to unlock the door, Sonny shoved the box onto the back seat of the car and shook her arms for a second to get the blood flowing again, noticing with some bemusement the glitter that showered from her with the jerky movement. Chad had been right, she was obviously covered in the stuff...

Collapsing into the driver's seat, she took a couple of minutes to allow the temperamental air conditioning to kick in, before shifting the gear stick and driving slowly out of the studio car park.

* * *

Chad glanced at his watch as he stopped at the traffic lights, wondering how long it would take Sonny to realise that she had no house keys. He rolled his eyes as a Trey Brothers song blasted out of the radio, and quickly changed the station as the lights changed to green. As he pressed his foot to the gas pedal he heard something unexpected from the new radio station,

"And the show biz news for today, Sonny Munroe, star of So Random! has topped our 'Hottie of the Month' chart for the second month running! Looks like Miss Munroe is gaining popularity by the minute, Mackenzie Falls had better watch out!"

Chad jerked his foot off the accelerator in shock, abruptly stalling the car. Beeps from cars behind him rang out as he hastily restarted the engine, face burning, and drove the remaining distance to his apartment at twice the normal speed.

Sonny a 'Hottie of the Month'?

That could not be right, _he _was the one that thought Sonny was cute. Not the whole of America. He screwed up his face, Chad Dylan Cooper did _not_ get jealous of the rest of the population. That was insane.

He parked the car in his private garage, and took the lift up to his apartment, humming under his breath and glancing at his phone.

When on earth would she realise?

* * *

Sonny fell over her own feet on her way up the stairs to her apartment and was busily brushing the dirt from her tights when her keys fell out of the open front pocket on her black bag. She tutted and ducked to pick them up, sighing when she noticed that the button that had kept the pocket shut had fallen off, the thread hanging loose where the button had been,

"This was new..." Sonny grumbled to herself as she walked the final steps to her apartment door, shoving the key roughly into the lock and turning it. As she was about to push the apartment door open she stopped suddenly, her eyes flying to the broken pocket on her bag. She quickly put everything down again, and rummaged through the pocket, her heart rate speeding up...

It was gone. Sonny stared back down the stairs, her mouth open in a perfect circle.

"No..."

She checked her bag again, her fingers groping at the inside of the pocket to no avail.

"No no no no..."

Dragging her hand through her hair in frustration, Sonny flung open the door of her apartment, running in and dumping her bag and box behind her. She ran back out again, slamming the door and clutching her keys in increasingly sweaty hands as she pelted back down the stairs and clambered into the car, scanning the pavement with worried eyes.

After a frantic search of the floor of the car, Sonny started the engine and flattened her foot to the floor, urging the little car forwards, towards Condor Studios.

* * *

Chad was getting a little bored. He checked his phone for the hundredth time that evening, and wandered through to his immaculate kitchen to get a drink.

How long did it take one overly chirpy brunette to get home and realise she didn't have her house keys?

Unless she carried spares at all times, which would not surprise him at all really if he was going by Sonny's normal levels of organisation.

Padding back through to the living room with a smoothie in one hand, Chad began to flick through the television channels, eventually settling on one which was showing Monsters Inc. Why not? No-one would ever know...

* * *

Sonny strode out of the studios, her mouth set in a straight line. She had looked everywhere, but she could not find the keys anywhere. She was feeling more and more miserable as she ran out of places to look. Gerald and Roseanne would not be happy if they came home and found all their plants had died because she had not been able to get in to water them, to say nothing of how they would feel if Sonny had failed to feed their cat...

Driving back to her apartment Sonny racked her brains for who on earth might have found the keys, she could have lost them at any point during the day...

Once she had parked and run back up to her apartment she sank down on the couch, dumping her own keys on the table and pulling out her phone.

"Hello Tawni?"

"Oh it's you..."

"Yeah it's me," Sonny pulled a face at the phone, "Tawn, you didn't find any keys at work today did you? With a plastic duck keyring?"

"Eww, no... Why would I even touch something like that?"

"But you didn't see them?"

"No! Go away, I'm in the middle of a mani pedi here!"

"Alright... Bye Tawni."

Sonny hung up, staring at her phone and thinking hard before finally pressing on another contact's name.

* * *

Chad almost leapt out of his skin as his phone finally began to vibrate next to him on the leather couch. He shook himself a bit and picked up his phone, fumbling with the remote control as he muted the sound on the television.

"CDC here"

"Really Chad?"

"Oh hey Sonny..." Chad smirked down at the keys on the coffee table in front of him, "You begging for you me to change my mind and take you to the movie premiere?"

"Oh please," Sonny's voice was sarcastic as it came through the tiny speakers, "This is important, you didn't see any keys at work today did you? With a plastic duck key ring?"

Chad grinned, but kept his voice casual as he replied,

"What if I did?"

"Oh my gosh Chad did you?" her sentence came out garbled together. Oh she was grateful. He grinned again,

"Maybe,"

"Chad!"

"And they might be on my table right now..." it was all he could do not to laugh at the exasperated noise Sonny made down the phone, "And I'll bring them to you, on one condition."

"Chad just give me the keys!"

"Funny, funny little Sonny... Do you _want _to get into your apartment tonight?"

There was a long pause as Sonny digested this statement,

"Um, Chad, did you say _my_ apartment?"

"Yes,"

"Those aren't _my _keys! They're my neighbours'! I'm trying to get in to feed their cat!"

Chad was speechless. He did not enjoy it for any of the five or six seconds that it affected him, then he gathered himself and replied,

"Oh well, it's your choice. Go to the movie with me and make me look more famous... Or the cat starves."

"Chad! This is insane!"

"No Munroe, this is _drama_. Now, we all know what your decision will be, so hurry up."

"Just bring the keys and get over here Chad."

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good!"

"Bye Sonny"

"Urgh!"

Chad smirked at Sonny's frustration with him as he picked up the keys and his car keys. He stopped quickly in front of a mirror to check his hair, and then sauntered down to his car. He had known he would win this one.

* * *

Sonny was extremely unimpressed. What was wrong with Chad? Who _actually_ blackmailed people into attending premieres?

Having buzzed him up, she then stood still by the door, and slammed it open when he knocked.

"Chad, what is _wrong_ with you?" she snatched for the keys, her dark hair tumbling around her flushed cheeks and angry eyes. Chad quietly took in her appearance, while holding the keys out of her reach,

"Go to the premiere" he demanded, taking a step back and holding the keys higher.

"No! Chad I'm not going just to make you look good!"

He was about to reply when Sonny launched herself at him, and he turned and fled down the hall, the comedienne hot on his heels. Sonny jumped and latched onto his back, her legs wrapped around his waist and one arm holding onto his shoulder, the other stretched up in the air in an attempt to reach the keys. Chad was so startled by the sudden impact that he stumbled. He twisted in the air, somehow managing to land on his side with Sonny thudding down on top of him.

"Ow..." he flopped onto his back, blinking up at Sonny as she stared down at him, shocked from the fall. He felt her breath warm on his face as she let out a laugh, the smile lighting up her face as she shook with giggles. He could not help a smile creeping onto his own face as he looked up at her. Her laughter had died away after a couple of minutes, and there was a long silence, their eyes locked together in the quiet moment.

Chad was feeling more and more aware of how close he was to Sonny by the second, how her pink lips were so close to his own, her brown eyes so close to his blue ones.

He felt drugged, as if his actions were not his own, as he slowly raised his head, bringing his mouth ever closer to hers.

Sonny's breath caught in her throat as she realised quite how close she was to Chad, and how she just did not want to pull away... Their noses had just brushed, the soft feeling of skin on skin, when a sharp click broke the silence.

Chad let his head fall back as Sonny looked up in alarm, grabbing the keys from his lax hand as she stood up,

"Oh no! Oh Chad this is all your fault!"

Wondering what he was being blamed for now, Chad clambered to his feet, brushing off his designer jeans, and tried to to laugh at the sight in front of him.

Sonny's door had slowly swung shut while they were fighting in the hall, and had locked, with her apartment keys inside.

"I don't believe this! Where am I going to sleep?"

Chad inwardly praised the heavens.

"You could stay at mine?"

Sonny turned slowly to look at him,

"Yours? Won't your parents mind?"

"Sonny, I don't live with my parents"

"Oh... Um..." Sonny blushed and scuffed her foot on the floor, looking at the key in her hand, "I'm just going to um, feed the cat..." she pushed and twisted the key into the lock of the apartment across the hall from hers, and it opened with a slight squeak. Chad followed her in as she entered. The apartment had that familiar flowery, minty smell of elderly people, along with the slight musk that accompanied a cat. The furniture all seemed to be pale green or cream, and the décor was about a decade out of date.

Sonny had walked through to the kitchen, her cheeks still burning with embarrassment. Great, so now Chad would think she had a crush on him. Just what she needed. Not that it was true or anything...

She emptied the tin of cat food into the bowl on autopilot, feeling the tabby rubbing against her legs and purring as she did so. Once she had placed the bowl on the floor she quickly replaced Tabby's water, and then dashed around the apartment, watering the many pots of plants and flowers.

"So um, Sonny?"

She turned at the sound of Chad's voice, still a little annoyed with him,

"What?"

"D'you need to stay at mine tonight?"

Sonny stared at her shoes for a couple of seconds, before a rushed answer tumbled out of her mouth,

"Yes please. Even though it's your fault that I'm even in this stupid situation..."

Chad shrugged in a way that was almost apologetic and gestured at the door.

"Should we go then?"

Sonny shrugged back at him and stalked out of the apartment after him, locking the door behind them.

* * *

Chad stared ahead of him at the dark road, his head full of thoughts. Sonny Munroe, serially cute, apparent 'Hottie of the Month', and ever happy Random, would be staying at his apartment.

This inspired a number of emotions; excitement, nervousness, anticipation. Perhaps he could finally show her how he felt. He had almost managed earlier, but the door had clicked shut just at the wrong moment...

He focused on the road, but first flashed a smile at Sonny, who gave him a twitch of the corners of her mouth in return.

Sonny was still attempting to be annoyed with Chad, but it was difficult. Her stomach was full of butterflies, which increased their fluttering every time Chad turned and smiled at her. She fought the smile off her face and looked at her hands, which were clasped in her lap. She let out a laugh as she noticed yet more glitter on her hands, and tried to flick the tiny sparkling pieces off her skin. Chad turned to look at her,

"What are you doing?"

Sonny grinned back at him, and waved her hand

"Glitter"

Chad just raised his eye brows and turned back to face forwards,

"Just don't get it on the car"

Sonny opened her mouth to protest, but stopped at the sound of Chad's laughter.

Genuine laughter. A slow smile spread across Sonny's face as she swivelled in her chair and looked out of the window at the street lights flashing by.

The butterflies fluttered harder.

* * *

Chad pushed open the door of his apartment, and waited for Sonny to go in first. He suddenly realised when she was about to walk into the living room that he had not yet turned the television off, and that Monsters Inc. was still paused and up on the enormous screen. How embarrassing.

He ran to Sonny, grabbing her tiny shoulders and spinning her around so that she was facing back towards the door,

"Just give me one second..."

She laughed,

"What is it Chad? Have you got something obscene out in there?"

Chad spluttered in indignation,

"What? No! It's just..." he waved his arms in the air for effect, although Sonny could not see him as she was facing the door.

He huffed his way into the living room at the sound of Sonny's ever so slightly mocking laugh, and quickly turned off the television. He checked the room for anything else that Sonny could possibly laugh at, and then called to her,

"You can come in now"

"I'm honoured..." she tripped over the edge of the thick rug in the middle of the room, and Chad did not quite get there in time to catch her. Instead he settled for holding out his hand to help her up,

"Thanks" Sonny muttered, her eyes firmly on the floor, her cheeks burning. She wasn't sure what was more to blame; her clumsiness, or the feeling of Chad's hand in her own...

She turned away abruptly, sinking down on the large couch and yawning,

"I am far too tired..."

Chad could have expressed any one of the thousands of 'cute' thoughts that were marching through his head at that moment, but he controlled himself, and instead asked,

"Do you need something to sleep in?"

Sonny's face burned for what felt like the millionth time that evening and nodded,

"That would be great... Thanks. Although I'm still annoyed with you."

Chad wordlessly walked out of the room, holding out a hand to Sonny, which she took without thinking about it. It just felt right.

Even if she was still annoyed with him.

* * *

After about ten minutes of searching, Chad managed to find some old blue jersey shorts which were now too small for him, and one of his plain white t-shirts.

Sonny slipped into the bathroom to change, leaving Chad to quickly change into his grey pyjama bottoms and black t-shirt. When she emerged from the bathroom, Chad had to blink a couple of times.

Somehow, a girl wearing his clothes, with no make up on and her dark hair curling softly around her face, was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The shorts clung slightly to Sonny's slim legs, and the t-shirt drowned her petite frame, making her seem even more tiny than she already was.

She padded towards him over the soft carpet to where he stood, behind the door of the wardrobe, and held out another t-shirt.

"You gave me two by accident," she said quietly. Chad took it from her, leaning over her shoulder to put it back on the shelf.

Then he looked down. Sonny's eyes met his, looking up through her long lashes.

He lowered his hand from the shelf slowly, finally allowing it to land, feather light, on her shoulder. He saw her swallow, but other than that she stayed exactly where she was.

Sonny almost jumped when she felt the soft warmth of Chad's hand graze her shoulder, but she somehow stayed still and kept his gaze as his hand slowly stroked down the length of her arm, his fingers finally slipping in between her own and linking their hands together. She was not sure where the courage was coming from, or what she wanted to happen. All she knew was that what was happening right at that moment felt right.

She tilted her head back slightly to look at him more clearly, her fringe slightly in her eyes. She appraised his appearance, his slender facial features, bright beautiful blue eyes, and glimmering blond hair. And just at the corner of his mouth, that soft smile that meant that he was genuinely happy.

Sonny felt a shiver run over her skin as Chad removed his hand from hers and carefully stroked it over her forehead. She asked in a whisper, hardly daring to break the loaded silence,

"What are you doing?"

Chad just smiled in response, his face so close to hers now. He could smell her vanilla scent, and he took a deep breath before holding up his sparkling fingers and muttering one words against her lips,

"Just glitter."

Then his lips pressed against hers, soft and firm, pressing gently against her mouth. Sonny pressed back, unsure at first, but then relaxing as his hand ran through her hair. Her lips moved with his in a gentle rhythm that slowly gained speed, her mouth opening when his tongue ran along her bottom lip. Chad wrapped his other arm around her waist, drawing her slim frame close to him, and gently tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth. Sonny gasped and broke away, barely moving her face from his. When she spoke, he could feel her lips brushing his,

"So, um, are we good?"

He grinned back before pecking her on the lips again,

"Oh, we are _so _good."

Sonny let out a short breathy laugh, before claiming his mouth with hers once again, pressing her hands against his chest and sighing as he began gently placing kisses along her jawline.

"Chad, I'm really tired..."

He groaned against her neck, sending a pleasant shiver down her spine,

"Sonny..."

"It's not like I'm going anywhere... My mom isn't home with the spare keys for another two days." she smiled that brilliant smile at him and softly kissed the edge of his mouth, her stomach clenching with amazement at her own daring.

She tripped back into the bathroom, Chad following close behind her,

"Chad can I borrow your toothbrush?"

"Sure"

"You are makig thith vey awkard" Sonny tried to speak around the toothbrush and toothpaste in her mouth, as Chad wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder as she brushed her teeth.

"Anyone else would just be ecstatic to be in your position" Chad smirked, winding Sonny up, "After all, I am the greatest actor of our generati-"

Sonny elbowed him in the stomach and then laughed at his expression of mock outrage,

"You ask for it Chad, you really do."

* * *

After ten minutes of messing about in the bathroom, the two teenage actors had finally managed to brush their teeth. Sonny hovered awkwardly by the bed as Chad sat down on it. She observed the double bed and then laughed as Chad patted the space next to him,

"D'you seriously think I'm going to make you sleep on the couch?"

Sonny grinned at him and slid between the sheets, allowing him to pull her close and wrap his warm arms around her. She hooked one leg between his and smiled against his lips as he lowered his face to hers. Before he let his lips touch hers, he spoke quietly,

"Sonny?"

"Mmm?"

"I know it's taken me ages... But, um" Chad fidgeted slightly, "Would you, would you be my girlfriend?"

Sonny's huge smile took over her face as she nodded, hugging slightly tighter,

"Of course I will..."

"You know your cast is going to give you a hard time about this?"

"They'll get over it," Sonny smiled, "They've got used to everything else that's annoying about me, I'm sure they'll get used to the most annoying thing about me yet..."

Chad raised his eyebrows,

"Are you calling me annoying?"

"Yep. Sometimes." Sonny laughed at his expression, "But then at other times you can be sweet... Kind... Egotistical..." she giggled at his mock horrified face, "Come on, would you be happy if I didn't occasionally insult you any more?"

Chad was forced to agree with this, and contented himself with pressing another light kiss to Sonny's lips, before saying, with a smile on his face,

"So, how d'you fancy coming to that movie premiere now?"

Sonny raised her eyebrows back at him before answering,

"Fine."

He grinned,

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

Chad spoke against her lips,

"Right now? Perfect."

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that :D **

**I know it's cheesay in the extreme, but that's just my mood at the moment people :)**

**Would be wonderful if people reviewed ;) listen to the call of the button...**

**Love, Charlxxx**


End file.
